


White Rose: My life, and yours.

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Weiss pulls Ruby into a fancy coffee shop to spoil her, and deepen their relationship.White RosePre-FallUnderaged because of Ruby.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 18





	White Rose: My life, and yours.

Weiss: *pulls Ruby up to a fancy coffee shop*

Ruby: *nervously pulls away*

Weiss: Come on, you love coffee.

Ruby: I love YOUR coffee.

Ruby: *sneers at the coffee house*

Weiss: *let's go*

Weiss: Is my coffee really that good?

Ruby (nervously): Yes... I've never tasted coffee like you make it... you're also not judgy...

Weiss: *gently grabs her hands and looks her in the eyes*

Weiss: They aren't going to judge you for putting 5 sugars into your coffee... Plus, they have a master patissier from Atlas who makes cakes you'll DIE FOR.

Ruby: Die for?

Weiss: *nods her head*

Weiss: They are that good. I know you are not a fan of... the upper class... style... but I know you'll thank me once you've tried them.

Ruby: Alriiight, fiiine, but one one condition.

Weiss: *questioning look*

Ruby: *gives Weiss a peck on the lips*

Ruby: These better be worth dying for, or you're in for it.

Weiss: I swear on my delightful bottom they are indeed that good.

Ruby: It is a really nice butt...

Weiss: Why, thank you.

Ruby: How much?

Weiss: Ten swats if it is not satisfactory.

Ruby: *visibly starts drooling*

* * *

Weiss and Ruby sat at table. Weiss with a brilliant smile, Ruby swinging her legs trying her best, (and failing to), mask her eagerness.

Weiss: Now, I chose a selection of my favourites from back home. One of the... only... advantages... to being a Schnee was being able to appreciate such sophisticated pastries on a regular basis.

Ruby: This sounds... kind of... expensive...

Weiss: Perhaps that might hold more force if you were not drooling as you said it.

Ruby: he-he-he... Have I mentioned how much I love you?

Weiss: Only every single time I dangle sweets in front your mouth... and I love you too...

Ruby: You are too good to me...

Weiss: I am no such thing... am I? I am hardly experienced in such matters...

Ruby: I... really don't know...

Ruby: *awkward smile*

Ruby: But it _feels_ like you are...

Weiss: You are just so precious to me... I could not imagine my life without you.

Ruby: *gasp*

Ruby: Neither could I?!

Weiss: *wipes her eyes*

Weiss: As frightening as the prospect is.

Ruby: Ooh-ooh! We need t-shirts!

Weiss: We've been over this, neither of us would ever wear a t-shirt.

Ruby: You do... have a point...

Weiss: I do... once in a while...

Ruby: Well, we need SOMETHING to show people...

Weiss: *looks about nervously*

Weiss: *taps her fingers on the table*

Weiss: Well... there is... one thing... I have been pondering over...

Ruby: Ooh! What is it?

Weiss: *looks about nervously*

Weiss: If you promise... to...

Ruby: Uh-huh?

Weiss: *taps her fingers on the table*

Weiss: *breathes deep and gets down on her knees*

Weiss: *holds out small jewellery box*

Ruby: Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod. What do I do?

Weiss: *rolls her eyes*

Weiss: I might have a vested interest in your choice here.

Ruby: Huh?

Weiss: Say yes, dummy.

Ruby: Yes, dummy.

Weiss: *sighs*

Weiss: You are exacerbating...

Ruby: *kneels down in front of her and grabs her hands*

Ruby: I love you.

Weiss: Yes, quite.

Ruby: Are you sure?!

Weiss: I am 100% certain you are the one I wish to spend my life with.

Ruby: So, like, really, totally sure?

Weiss: Just please, take my ring and let me kiss you?

Ruby: *holds out her hand*

Weiss: *slips a ring onto Ruby's finger*

Weiss: Why must you do this to me?

Ruby: Do what?

Weiss: Make my head throb and my heart ache.

Ruby: *kisses Weiss deeply*

Weiss: You vex me so wholly that I could not imagine my life without you.

Ruby: I love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190140069000/white-rose-my-life-and-yours) tumblog.


End file.
